Chris Hawkey
Christoper Allen (Chris) Hawkey (b. December 25, 1970) is the producer and co-founder of the PowerTrip Morning Show. PowerTrip Career Chris founded the PowerTrip Morning show along with the "Superstar" Mike Morris on November 23, 2001. Career Highlights: * Once destroyed (metaphorically) an airplane toilet only to discover when he exited that Sheryl Crow was next in line. Although massively embarrassed, he got a picture with Sheryl following the flight. * In 2014, during Mike Zimmer's inaugural season as the Vikings head coach, Chris sang "Faithfully" by Journey to Zimmer acapella. He was forced into the situation when Viking broadcaster Paul Allen insisted that Zimmer listen to Chris sing. * Chris annually delivers Hawk's Speech on the first PowerTrip show following Halloween. * Chris once wrestled A.J. Mansour after A.J. farted next to his face. * On March 19th, 2019 Chris successfully flew a helicopter in Grand Theft Auto V. This mission was streamed live on Twitch to thousands of viewers. During the stream Chris unknowingly revealed that his gamertag is xXDeadWeanr69Xx. The stream was such a hit that the whole PowerTrip was signed to a professional video game streaming contract with Wombo Sports. PowerTrip Bits 'Gunshot - '''Chris will play a gunshot sound effect (followed by a body dropping) when others are talking about a topic that bores him, typically the NBA. This is to imply that he has shot himself from boredom. Typically upon hearing the gunshot, Paul "Meatsauce" Lambert will scream "HAWK!!" in panic. '''Ricky Rubio - '''When Rubio was a member of the Minnesota timberwolves, Chris would often do an impression of him with a super-high, dainty voice. '''Impressions -' Chris is well known for multiple impressions but not in the way he probably would prefer. He has the uncanny ability of trying to do one voice, but is pointed out by Cory or Sauce who it actually sounds like which he then tries to do which results in a worse impression. His most iconic ones are probably Watto from star wars which occured when trying to do a Russian accent and Sloth from the Goonies. His Tommy Wiseau which he feels the need to say Marg instead of Mark, and his best impression to date being Kyle's mom from South Park saying "Wha-wha-what?!" Many of Chris's impressions use the same voice. For example, Chris has reused the voice for his Ricky Rubio impression to perform "The Italian French Fry" and "Jim Bob Cooter's Mom." '''Hawkman - '''Hawkman is a DJ at the big Wazoo who will likely get Hawk fired someday. Music Career Chris once auditioned for Star Search back in the early 1990's. He lived in Los Angeles for a short time, performing as the lead singer of a band called Ryz. He once claimed to have played "Wait" by White Lion in every bar in Ohio. Chris was a vocalist and songwriter for the Minneapolis based group Rocket Club.￼ He currently is a member of 3 bands, the Chris Hawkey band, 3 Decades of Rock, and Fookey. Quirks Chris does not like to eat meat with a bone in it, since it reminds him that it was once alive. He also does not eat hotdogs. He likes to pour cereal (preferably Frosted Flakes) and milk in a bowl, refrigerate it overnight, and eat it in the morning. He also doesn't like spicy food due to it giving him the runs, and according to him if you look at him you can tell he doesn't like anything that involves running. Chris is one of the kindest, most genuine people you will ever meet, as long as you don't fart near his head, or try to steal his women. Physical Characteristics Chris once tore his ACL attempting to grab a rebound against 6'5" former NFL player "Superstar" Mike Morris. Chris has been blind in his right eye since birth. Personal Life Chris was born and raised in Indiana, where his parents and brother reside. His supposed sister, Hawkey's Sister, has moved around the country extensively. He is a married father of 2.